


[CLex][Smallville]精神病人欢乐多

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [100]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 俩人都是精神病，都被穿着束缚衣捆着手，但是俩人看对眼了。
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]精神病人欢乐多

[CLex][Smallville]精神病人欢乐多  
Psychosis  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
其实小镇剧那个“莱超都进精神病院都被穿束缚衣捆着手”的梗，还可以这么用来开车。

精神病人欢乐多  
俩人都是精神病，都被穿着束缚衣捆着手，但是俩人看对眼了。   
但是手被捆着，除了亲亲外，还能干啥呢？   
还能用口解开裤子相互口啊。


End file.
